Sinners To Be Saints
by GACalzonaLove
Summary: AU Calzona High School: Arizona Robbins is always the new girl. What happens when this blonde haired, blue eyed girl befriends the shy but beautiful Calliope Torres?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins stared out the window of her Mom's sedan as it passed forest after forest on rainy Seattle roads. Everything was so...green,for lack of a better word - she missed California already. Being the daughter of a USMC Lieutenant meant that she was used to the constant relocating, but this was different, she had liked California - made really great friends there before her father had been promoted and based in Seattle. 

As they pulled into the suburban cul-de-sac she would now be calling 'home' she noticed that the houses were kind of pretty, all two story but each had different stonework decorating the front of the houses, some even had porches. It was quaint. OK so maybe it was pretty. One house immediately caught her eye, a significantly larger house than the others with black iron wrought gates, and expensive cars parked out the front. 'Lucky for some.' she internalized. 

Pulling into the drive of their new house, complete with wrap around porch, Barbara Robbins addressed her daughter, "OK, sweetie. This is it, now I know you don't like moving but you get to finish high school here. That's good, right?" 

Pushing blonde locks out of her face, she said, "Yeah Mom, should be great." she said morosely, her usual perky persona absent for the mean time. Sighing she hopped out of the car to join her brother and father inside, both military men arriving a week earlier to move furniture into the Seattle home. 

Opening the front door she heard movement from the kitchen, rounding the corner as her father turned around, she flung herself into her father's awaiting arms. "Hey there baby girl." Daniel smiled into his only daughter's soft blonde hair. "Miss me?" 

"I always miss you and Timmy when you guys go...When do you leave again?" she questioned sadly. Arizona was unbelievably proud to be the granddaughter, daughter and now sister of USMC soldiers, but she still got nervous when they left for a new tour, not knowing when...or if...she would see them again. 

Sensing that she was miserable, not only by their expected departure in only 3 days, but also because of their new living situation, Daniel pulled her chin up so matching cerulean eyes met, "Hey now, we can't leave next week if you're not wearing that pretty smile on your face going to school can we? Hmm?" Even at 16 years old, Daniel Robbins' life revolved around his children and making sure they were happy. 

When Arizona flashed her pearly white teeth at him he spun her around, squealing, before putting her down, hugging her then instructed her to go and unpack her room while he went to help her mother with their bags.

* * *

The next 3 days passed too quickly for Arizona's liking, spending as much quality time with her father and brother before they left, unpacking her room and decorating it to her specific liking. Type A personality in full swing, Monday morning was upon her and she was freezing her ass off waiting for the school bus. There was only one other person at the bus stop, a Latina - around her own age - with luscious raven locks that flowed freely down her back and undeniable curves, who at that moment had her earphones in and was bopping her head in time to the music. 

'Beautiful' her conscious reminded her. 

Arizona found herself staring, only snapping out of it when the bus came to a stop allowing them to get on. 'God, Arizona don't be the creepy stalker girl. Your new, be cool.' she reminded herself. 

The bus was pretty crowded when they got on, being so close to school, the only seats were at the front of the bus, beside said Latina, motioning to the free seat and receiving a slight nod, Arizona took the free seat giving her a small but shy smile. The girl just smiled back before turning to look out the window for the remainder of the journey. 

The first half of her day consisted of returning new paperwork, getting her class timetable and getting a tour of the prominent buildings on campus - a routine she was all too familiar. The feeling that this would be the last time she had to go through this was oh so wonderful - her chipper attitude replacing the dour one she had been sporting for the last week. 

Eventually finding AP Biology (yes she was a nerd) the teacher quickly ushered her to the back of the room to a vacant desk. Walking down the aisle every kid turned to look at her, she was glad she was used to it at this stage, it passed and people usually forgot she was the new girl after a month. Quickly taking out her jotter and a pen she began to take notes, after 10 minutes the class was interrupted again. 

It was the girl Arizona had seen at the bus stop, the only difference was her cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she was panting. Yet still beautiful. "Sor-sorry sir. Mr Hays wouldn't stop talking." she grimaced. 

The teacher at the top of the room merely chuckled, "OK Callie, your partnered up with Miss Robbins." As she directed her towards the back of the classroom. 

Recognizing Arizona as the new girl who had moved into her street she smiled sweetly, taking her seat beside the blonde, "Hey, I'm Callie." she whispered as the class got underway again. 

"Arizona." she said shyly. Callie was really pretty, her skin looked soft to the touch, her black hair dotted with small droplets of rain water from the persistent Seattle weather. Yet it was her eyes Arizona couldn't help but get lost in - deep brown, soulful orbs that protruded into her own blue eyes making a shiver run up her spine. Arizona was conscious of the fact she was hardly ever shy around people, so why was this girl any different? "Nice name. Unique. I like it." she quickly added before it got awkward. 

"Coming from you? Arizona. Pretty." Callie answered tentatively before blushing and directing her eyes away from the piercing blue orbs now . Aware that they were in the middle of the lesson she quickly returned to jotting notes until the class ended, saying goodbye she raced off to her next class, leaving Arizona to collect her books alone with a grin on her face.

* * *

Having previous experience of being the new girl among the high school cafeteria scene, Arizona avoided it all together choosing instead to eat her lunch in the sheltered section of the bleachers. Into her second week she began to explore the school itself more during her lunch, scoping out secluded spots she knew she could avoid the judgy eyes of her teenage peers. Taking a moment to visit the school's library - a place she had always found close to a safe haven regardless of where she was - Arizona found Callie Torres sitting by herself at the back of the library black hair jutting out from behind a heavy textbook. 

Considering if she should interrupt the brunette's studies, she decided a quick conversation couldn't hurt. She liked Callie, even though the only times she had spoken to her were 5 minutes each morning at the bus stop and a few passing comments about the rain during Biology, she seemed like a nice girl - true to herself, cute, amazing eyes and a body to die for. 

Hearing someone approach her in the usually vacant library, Callie Torres lifted her head to find a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed girl grinning at her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, a matching grin spreading across her own lips. It was strange for anyone to be seen in the library at any time of the day at Garfield High - she would know, she basically lived among the books here - a fact she was glad of, she didn't really fit in with people her own age preferring to read books than engage in overly populated social gatherings. As a result, she had been dismissed by her peers throughout school and didn't really have many friends, but she liked Arizona - she was bubbly, smart, beautiful and easy to talk to. 

Taking a seat opposite Callie, Arizona answered, "Just checking this place out." Arizona smiled at her before realizing that maybe Callie didn't want to be disturbed her smile turned to a frown, "Unless you don't want me to be here?" 

"Actually, I was going to grab something from the vending machine before next period if you wanna come with?" Callie asked, finding the frown occupying the young blonde's features incredibly cute, the smile that followed it made her heartbeat quicken - funny, she didn't think that had ever happened before when someone smiled at her. Brushing the thought off she stood, packed away her books and followed Arizona out of the library into an empty hallway. 

"I'll just follow you, I guess." Arizona said, face flushing when Callie laughed at her shy statement. 

"OK." As they walked back from the vending machine towards their shared Biology class a group of girls dressed in Letterman jackets and short skirts zeroed in on Callie, nudging her shoulder roughly as they passed causing her to drop her books onto the floor. 

As many gathered in the hallway at that particular moment, laughed at Callie's expense, Arizona snapped, she felt instantly furious yet at the same time, felt an innate need to protect Callie from these bitches. 

"Hey, what's your problem?" she called after the retreating posse, who were giggling among themselves. Being called out on their crap by the new girl made them stop laughing, mouths gaping open, they walked away briskly - embarrassed because their plan to get attention from their peers by pushing the shy girl had backfired. 

"You didn't have to do that." Callie whispered shyly when Arizona bent over to help her pick up her books off the floor, feeling tears well up in her eyes she swallowed and pushed them back. Purposely ignoring the concerned look on Arizona's cute face she simply stated, "Come on, were going to be late for class." 

Arizona felt her heart fracture just a little at the pain evident in Callie's eyes as she surveyed her picturesque face, so as Callie started to walk away from her with her shoulders slumped, books cradled into her chest - Arizona caught up with her and took her hand. Squeezing it just a little she offered silent support to the Latina. 

Maybe they could be outcasts together.


	2. Chapter 2

Only the faint sound of pens scratching against paper could be heard at the back of Garfield High's library where two girls sat across from each other working in comfortable silence. Callie sat with her earphones in, completely entranced by the beat pulsing through her ears, unconsciously nodding her head and swaying slightly in tune to the music only she could hear.

What she didn't realize was Arizona gazing at her from across the table - completely memorized. Blue eyes suddenly snapped away from the raven-haired girl as she realized staring at this girl, a girl she had only recently met - yet felt so drawn too - was a little creepy. Reminding herself that she needed to cut it out, Callie was the only person she respected here. They were friends, despite the fact Arizona didn't exactly know very much about her. If she was honest, the pair hadn't even hung out outside of school! Their 'friendship' mainly consisted of a quick chat on the bus ride to school, in the cafeteria at lunch (where the two sat alone - no one bothering the 'loner' and the new kid) and doing their homework together in the library most days after school. So it was more of a routine than an actual friendship - Arizona decided at that very moment that she wasn't having that.

"Hey." the blonde whispered across the table. Of course Callie couldn't hear her, the brunette continuing to nod her head enthusiastically to the rhythm. Leaning across the table Arizona gently touched Callie's hand to draw her attention away from her homework and towards herself.

At the sudden, unexpected physical contact from Arizona, Callie jumped a little, the sound of her heart beat pounding drowning out her music. Looking up she saw Arizona sniggering behind her hand, simply smiling and pulling out her earphones she whispered back, "What's up?"

"I'm done with this. You wanna go grab something to eat?" Arizona requested sweetly.

"Uhm sure." Glad at the sudden change in their usual Friday routine and the fact that maybe she and Arizona would talk about something other than their Biology project. Both girls packing up their books they left school and walked to the local coffee shop, both ordering a cappuccino and sitting at a table overlooking the busy street, now flooded with rush hour traffic.

The two chatted vigorously about their interests and hobbies, finding a mutual interest in basketball. The more time Callie seemed to spend with this girl, the cooler she seemed. Watching her ramble on about her previous school's basketball team, Callie knew Arizona wasn't fake, or pretending to be friendly towards her because her family had money - one of the main reasons she hadn't invited Arizona back for a movie night at her place yet. She had been burned too many times by girls at school. Now she chose to hold people at arm's length until they proved themselves genuine, Arizona seemed to be doing it without even trying - a trait Callie liked in the blonde. Arizona was different - she was light-hearted, genuine and honest. Mostly she just cared. She listened to Callie when she spoke and was interested in the mundane parts of her life, as if they were the climax to a great story.

"Callie? You OK?" Arizona's question snapped Callie out of her internal reverie, concerned that the brunette was bored or something was going on with her.

"Huh?" Callie asked, not hearing the question, being too busy admiring her new friend.

"I asked if you've ever played basketball before? Like for a team? You kinda zoned out there. It's OK if you wanna leave -" Arizona started to say before Callie cut her off.

"NO! I mean no, I played little league but I haven't played in a while. I was never very good anyways. Was your old team good?"

Redirecting the focus of conversation back to Arizona in an attempt to know as much as possible about the girl.

Not missing the lack of self-confidence, Arizona decided to let it go instead deciding to reveal something about herself she was sure only her parents knew, "We were okay, I guess, but I didn't play for trophies or the glory of winning. I just like how I feel when I play." Smiling reverently, yet conscious that she may have come across corny.

Callie found herself shocked by utter honesty Arizona displayed, they hadn't even known each other a month but she knew the blonde was different than all the fake bitches at her school. At that moment, revealing the smallest sliver of personal information, Callie wasn't sure this was happening - that she would wake up from a dream alone and without this bubbly blonde girl, who in the space of 3 weeks had become more of a friend than people she had known for 12 years.

Finishing their ice-cream and making their way back to catch the late bus, Arizona found that she still didn't have Callie's number - they were supposed to be friends, friends text each other right? Taking a chance to once and for all kill the last remnants of tension looming over them, Arizona spoke up, "Do you wanna come to mine for a movie night tomorrow? Mom says it's gonna rain and we still have that project to do. If you want..."

Brown eyes shot up to meet blue, getting brighter at the contact, as a gleaming followed, "Yeah I would lo- uh sure that would be great. Here's my number, call me when to come over." Callie said, finishing shyly. Grateful that Arizona was extending this new 'friendship' outside of the school library.

Pleased that she didn't have to even ask for Callie's number Arizona sent her a dazzling smile complete with signature Robbins' dimples popping in her cheeks, "Sounds good, but how about you call me just because you want to. No agenda."

"I think that would be...awesome." Both girls felt their hearts flutter - unbeknownst to each other - reactions they had not expected from such a simple interaction. Brushing it off the pair boarded the bus destined for their houses.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

Saturday came, and as predicted the Seattle weather kept true, raining for most of the day. Not that it interfered with a certain Latina and her blonde haired friend, the two girls finishing their school project in record time, and were now in the process of choosing a movie - with a debate.

"Disney!"

"Thriller!"

"I hate Thrillers. Pretty please can we watch Monsters Inc." Arizona looked up melodramatically through her eyelashes with sad blue eyes, lips adorning a pout she had mastered after years of practice on her parents.

Apparently the infamous pout worked on those who were not her beloved parents, who she had wrapped around her little finger, because Callie immediately dropped her defense on wanting a thriller movie. Instead she walked over to Arizona's extensive DVD collection, pulled out Monsters Inc and put it in the player.

Arizona just smiled watching Callie's gesture in awe, as the Latina turned back to her, the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bed. The two friends sat back against the headboard of Arizona's double bed, settling in to watch their movie.

* * *

As time passed, the only sound coming from Arizona's bedroom was the incessant sound of rain hitting window panes, the background music from yet another Disney movie and the light snores of a teenage Latina.

Arizona looked down at her new friend, who had nestled into her side and draped her tanned arm over the blonde's stomach sub-consciously while she slept. Not that Arizona was complaining... Hell no! In fact lying here watching Callie sleep, reveling in her radiating body heat, she had never felt safer or calmer or more comfortable with anyone else - ever. Suddenly she had the urge to press a light kiss to this girl's forehead, stopping herself before she followed through because friends just did not do those things.

_'God Arizona pull it together, you may feel comfortable but she's not a lady lover like you. Or whatever it is you are. She's the only friend you have here. __**Do not**__ ruin it because you feel like experimenting.'_ she internalized.

But when Callie snuggled deeper into her side and the intoxicating smell of her skin wafted up to Arizona's nose. A smell so uniquely Callie, a mixture of coconut shampoo and perfume that smelled like orchids - it made Arizona forget her previous mindset. Resting her head against Callie's she closed her eyes, inhaled the scent once more before lightly pressing her lips into raven locks.

That was all it took for Arizona to realize, Callie was no friend. If only she knew the brunette already felt the same...


	3. Chapter 3

Callie Torres was having the day from hell, to begin with she had missed the bus this morning - consequently missing her morning chat with Arizona which was always a highlight - then, when she went back to get her car to drive to school, her sister Aria had taken it instead. Now she was late, her hair was frizzy beyond belief after having to resort to walking to school as her father had been in a meeting.

So, as a result she was angry, like really pissed, and to top it all off she received detention from Mr. Mills, her English teacher, for missing his class for no apparent reason. She didn't pay attention the whole lesson, staring out the window and letting her mind drift to a certain blonde friend she possessed. A daydream that consisted of the Latina and her 'friend' doing _**a lot **_more than just eating lunch together or cuddling whilst watching a movie on Friday night - which had become a regular thing.

Being dragged back to reality, where she was not kissing or touching her friend in any way, by her phone vibrating against a jean clad thigh. Discreetly slipping her cell out, the brunette found she had one new message from Arizona herself.

**Arizona: **_Missed you this morning. Especially since I had to sit beside that girl who picks her nose... :(_

**Callie: **_Aww poor Zona, I missed u 2 especially since I got detention :( How about I make it up 2 u, Disney movies all night and I won't tease u? ;)_

**Arizona: **_Sorry :( For me? :O Wow I feel special...Talk more at lunch? :)_

**Callie: **_Sure, talk later, I'll even save you a seat so there's no room for nose-pickers :D_

Callie suddenly found her day getting a lot better from only a few brief text messages from Arizona, pulling out of her bad mood just as class drew to an end. Instead of heading straight for the cafeteria she went in search for her older sister Aria.

After having it out with her sister, eventually persuading her to give her the keys to _**her own**_ car she made her way back to the cafeteria to find Arizona already waiting for her, two trays of food sitting in front of her.

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you." Callie said with a sigh as she sat down opposite the blonde.

"I figured you could use a pick me up...even if it is strawberry milk." Arizona replied, grinning across the table at the sight of her friend for the first time that day.

"Strawberry milk is perfect. Sorry I was late, you had to find your own seat, at least your new bus buddy didn't take my seat." Callie laughed heartily.

"Hey! Not funny, it was totally gross." she shuddered and grimaced. "Besides your making it up to me so I guess I can forgive you for being 5 minutes late to lunch." Arizona smiled genuinely watching the brown-eyed beauty laugh, her heart fluttered like it always did when Callie laughed like that. "Why were you late anyways?"

"Oh, I had to get my car keys off Aria, she was being...well Aria so it took a while to persuade her to get the bus. She's high maintenance and kinda bitchy, but you already know that." Callie just shrugged, continuing to eat her sandwich.

Arizona did know Aria being just...Aria but that was not what was causing her to cough and splutter over her strawberry milk, "Wha- Yo- You drive?"

"Uhm..yeah? Didn't I tell you that?" Callie hesitated, knowing that she hadn't in fact told Arizona that she drove, mainly because one look at her car would make it obvious that her family had money. A lot of money. She purposely hadn't taken Arizona to her house because every friendship she'd ever had ended when they started liking her money more than her.

"No, you didn't. Well I guess I never asked. Maybe you could show me some time?" Arizona asked politely. Silently she debated why Callie hadn't told her,and found she was annoyed at herself mainly because she wanted to know everything about this girl. Even the mundane things - like her ability to drive. It was sad and pathetic but she found herself not caring as much.

"Sure, how about I give you a lift after I get out of detention? At least you won't have to get the bus by yourself again..." Callie said, making a conscious decision to trust that Arizona wasn't going to be like the other two-faced people at this school. She had already proved as much to the Latina in the few short months they had known each other.

For the remainder of lunch they ate their lunch and shared small talk until the bell rang for next period, Callie grabbed Arizona's books off the table before she had a chance, "Can I walk you to class?" she asked shyly, cringing as she realized she was trying to flirt with Arizona.

The blonde's heart was hammering, picking up on Callie's subtle attempt at flirting and giving her a reassuring smile whilst slipping her hand through Callie's arm, "I would love that..." Walking along the crowded hallway, Arizona felt like the luckiest girl at the school to have Callie Torres walk her to class, she felt safe and wanted. So when it came to an end she counted down the minutes until she would see that beautiful brown-eyed Latina again - even if it was only to drive her home.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger side of Callie's black Porsche Cayenne Turbo, Arizona kept glancing over at her friend with disbelieving looks. She was no car expert but she was pretty sure this specific car cost more than 100,000 dollars easy. It made her realize she really didn't know the girl she was sitting beside for the second time today, Arizona Robbins did _**not**_ like that.

Before she had time to think about how much she was into Callie, the brunette pulled her out of her own head, "Say it." she said bluntly.

"Say what Cal?" Arizona said acting dumb, knowing that Callie already knew what she wanted to ask.

"OK, I'll say it. My family has money, I don't. I know that you didn't know but I don't want this friendship to change because you know my family has money, its ruined everything else." Callie snapped, immediately regretting it when she saw the defeated look on Arizona's face. She never wanted to see Arizona like that, much less cause it.

"I- I would never judge you because of how much money you or your family has, you know me better than that. You can trust me, I like hanging out and your probably one of the coolest people I've ever met and I've met a lot of people. If I'm being honest your the best friend I've ever had and I'm not going to let that change, no matter what." Arizona said with the utmost sincerity.

Hearing the sincerity in Arizona's tone Callie smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach - this girl was beyond perfect. Nobody had ever cared as much about her in her whole life, even her parents didn't show this much of an interest. "Your my best friend too." she whispered back.

Arizona leaned over the console and took the hand that Callie didn't have on the steering wheel and took it in hers, lacing their fingers together and sat in comfortable silence until they pulled up outside the Robbins residence.

"I believe I owe you a night of Disney movies..." Callie said, not making any attempt to untangle their fingers.

"You better pay up." Arizona giggled as Callie tickled her skin with her thumb, it was sweet but soon the silence began to become tense.

Agreeing they should get inside, the two girls snuggled up on the blonde's bed as they did every Friday night and Callie was relieved that Arizona didn't feel any different towards her just because of her family's hefty income. "You should come over to mine for Sunday dinner, it's only fair, we've been friends for months and you still haven't been to my house." Callie said completely taking Arizona off guard.

"Sure, if you want me there I'll be there." Arizona said as she subconsciously traced patterns over tanned skin lightly with her fingers, reveling in the feeling of the brunettes body pressed softly against her own.

"I want you there..." Callie said instantly and eagerly, forgetting to be self-conscious at just how eager she sounded. Around Arizona she didn't get embarrassed or feel afraid, she needed that. Arizona moved her fingers to stroke through luscious black hair and Callie closed her eyes and thanked whatever God was among the clouds for bringing Arizona Robbins into her life.

If you gave either girl the choice she would have stayed in that moment forever, because to them it was perfection...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, so I realize the last chapter was a little short, but life got in the way and all that bullshit. I appreciate all your comments and I'm gonna let them run smooth for a little bit before I kick up some drama, so stay tuned! :)**

* * *

Standing outside the large black iron-wrought gates she had seen on her first day moving onto the street Arizona suddenly felt very intimidated and slightly under dressed for the Sunday dinner Callie had invited her to. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white converse, she still couldn't believe Callie lived in a house like this - her friend liked indie rock music, street art and read KERRANG when she wasn't in the library studying. Callie was humble and hated being the center of attention Arizona knew this wasn't the world her friend wanted to belong to.

Being buzzed into the main building Arizona felt herself suddenly over whelmed by the sheer extravagance that met her eyes. A diamond chandelier hung above the polished marble floor she stood on, straight in front of her was the most elegant dual staircase spiraling up to a rouge carpeted landing - reminding her of the castles her favorite Disney characters inhabited. On either side of her, the walls bared seemingly expensive art framed in customary golden frames, taking her surroundings more closely, Arizona realized that despite its obvious beauty and expensive taste - this house did not feel like a home. There was no muddy shoes by the door, smells of homemade bread or any family photos adorning the walls. The blonde had never realized what her Mom meant when she said, 'Money doesn't buy you happiness' until that moment.

When she saw Callie descend the stairs in distressed jeans and a ratty off the shoulder sweatshirt, however, her internal reverie came to an end as brown eyes met cerulean ones. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe this girl, her caramel skin was flawless,her jet black hair was pulled into a low pony-tail - even dressed down she looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine...and the way her curvaceous hips swayed when she walked made Arizona's cheeks flush red in arousal.

"What are you blushing at, pretty girl?" Callie said, brushing her fingers softly over the blonde's slightly reddened cheeks. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable they became around each other. The two girls hadn't realized that their hand holding or subtle touches made them look like more than friends to an outsider, nor did they care.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Arizona said dreamily, inhaling Callie's intoxicating perfume as the two shared a hug, lingering a little longer than usual, but neither drawing attention to that fact.  
"Come on, I bet our dinner is ready." Tugging Arizona by the hand into a large mahogany paneled room complete with matching dining table that took up most of the floor.

The cutlery that lined the table made Arizona's head spin, there were seven knives and forks staring up at her, 'Who needs seven forks, I can barely manage one!' Arizona thought to herself, and suddenly that unpleasant overwhelming feeling was back again.

Sensing her friend's discomfort Callie leaned over and took the blonde's hand in hers underneath the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze just as Callie's family entered the room. Arizona shot her a quick smile before turning her attention back to her friend's mother and father.

Callie's father was a small, bald man with piercing blue eyes - his demeanor, from the way he held his posture down to the expensive Italian leather shoes he wore told Arizona he commanded authority, she immediately felt herself fearing yet respecting this man, just as she did her own father. Callie's mother wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, her face glued to the screen of her phone, finding her emails more interesting than conversation.

"Ah Calliope, I see you brought a friend...how nice. I assume you told Julian, yes?" Carlos Torres addressed his daughter in his usual formal style, forgoing asking any personal details like Daniel Robbins surely would have if this were Sunday dinner at Arizona's house. Callie enjoyed spending time there, the Robbins' acted like a traditional family with conversation and laughter - they lived to capture memories of their children, not to make money like her parents.

"Yes father, Julian is making an extra plate. This is Arizona Robbins, she's my friend from school. Her family moved onto the street a few months ago..." Callie said, looking over at Arizona with a heart-warming smile. The blonde was looking especially beautiful today in her casual ensemble, with the lightest hint of make-up highlighting her pale complexion.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you over Arizona." Mr. Torres said sincerely to his new guest, portraying his mastered chivalry through years of hosting galas and high-end events.

"Thank you for having me, sir. Your home is beautiful." Arizona said back, tone laced with respect.

"Please call me Carlos. This is my wife Lucia -" He began to say before being cut off by his dear wife.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I'm going to have to go, crisis with the Hunter account, they need me in the office. Tell Julian to keep a plate for me. Goodbye dear." Lucia Torres said abruptly, without giving Arizona a second glance, she rounded the table kissed Callie on the head and left the room.

"I'm sorry, she isn't usually this rude. My wife is merely stressed, busy time at the charity." Carlos said reverently, coming to his wife's defense.

Hearing Callie scoff lightly under her breath, Arizona was nothing but polite, "Oh it's totally fine sir - I mean Carlos. What charity is it your wife works for?" she said with a smile, dimples on full show.

Callie's father fell into easy conversation with his daughter's newest friend, and when dinner was served followed by Grace, the flow of conversation never dulled. Soon enough Carlos was excusing himself from the table on account of work that needed his attention, leaving the girls alone together.

"Your dad is really cool." Arizona said genuinely when Callie failed to lift her eyes from her empty plate.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool. My Mom's always busy, I'm surprised she even came this Sunday, she knew Aria was out so when it's just Papa and I she usually doesn't show." Callie merely shrugged, feigning nonchalance at the reality of her situation - her mother sat on a cell phone taking business calls instead of reading her bedtime stories and missed school plays for 'important' meetings.

Arizona didn't miss the hurt in Callie's voice, so instead of pushing she changed the subject, "Calliope?" she questioned smugly.

The look Callie shot her was murderous, "Don't call me that, Arizona." she uttered seriously, but when Arizona winked at her and repeated the dreaded name her parents gave her, smile beaming as she did - Callie realized she actually didn't mind the way it sounded rolling off the blonde's tongue.

Teasing Callie about her name for quite some time, the two came to an agreement that if Arizona was to insist on calling her Calliope she was only to do it when they were alone together. A compromise Arizona gladly accepted, finding the name quite beautiful - a comment she had accidentally said out loud causing Callie to blush, Arizona taking a mental picture, because Calliope Torres in person was just as beautiful as her name.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona said apprehensively, she wasn't sure she wanted to bring up any touchy subjects with Callie, especially not when they were having such a great day.

"Sure, what's up?" Callie had an idea of where this was going, talking about usually wasn't her thing, but she wouldn't hide anything from Arizona. She had shared more with this girl in a few months than with her sister!

"You and your Mom? I know - I mean.. I just - I know you wish she was more interested. I can see it in your eyes." Arizona said shyly.

_'How does she do that? She can read me like a book'_ Callie thought quickly before answering, "You know, I grew up with her not really being here so when she leaves dinner or doesn't show up to PTA meetings...I guess I'm used to it." Callie stated simply complete with a shrug.

"Well you can share my Mom, she loves you more than me anyways!" Arizona said with added bravado. Joining Callie in a fit of laughter that made both girls sides ache.

Recovering from laughing, and trying to change the very serious conversation they were about to embark on, "You want to go outside?" Callie said, interrupting the fast approaching silence that always brought sexual tension when she was with Arizona Robbins. Besides she had an idea to pass the time, that the blonde would surely appreciate. Turning to her walk-in wardrobe, rifling through her clothes and pulling out two pairs of basketball shorts and t-shirts.

Arizona looked her friend up and down curiously, "Uh sure, but do you expect us to go running or engage in physical activity of some kind?" she asked, sarcastically, smirk plastered across her face.

"We're going to play ball..."

* * *

Pale hands were gripping to Callie's waist as she backed into Arizona's front in an attempt to make a lay-up, but she was finding it difficult at all the physical contact she was sharing with the blonde. She could feel Arizona's breasts pressed into her back, her short but sweet puffs of air against the back of her neck and Arizona's hands were dangerously close to the waistband of her shorts. Callie was finding it hard to catch a breath and it wasn't because they were playing basketball rather vigorously, Arizona smelled so good - the scent of her perfume still evident despite the fact that she was sweating.

Not that Arizona wasn't feeling the same way, Callie's toned behind was pressed firmly against her stomach - the feeling not all that unpleasant - but when she began to pay attention to the game (that they had forgotten to keep score of) she realized that Callie wasn't even holding the ball anymore. Yet her hand were still gripping the front of the Latina's shirt, hugging her impossibly closer nestling her face into the brunette's caramel neck.

"Arizona..." Callie hummed at the feeling of Arizona's lips hovering over her pulse point, she was aware that this was not how friends behaved - but she didn't want to just be Arizona's friend. Callie wanted to take her on dates, hold her hand during a scary movie, kiss her and hold her when she was upset.

Spinning the Latina around to face her, everything else felt like it had faded away, all she could see was the deep brown orbs that she was sure could see into the very depths of her soul. Her heart had skipped fluttering and went straight to thumping against her chest when Callie placed one hand on her cheek, leaning in, simply waiting for the brunette to meet her halfway.

Just as their lips inched together, a raindrop hit Callie on the nose causing her to flinch away, and in an instant the moment was gone. There was no time for things to get awkward, the heavy rainfall made sure of that.

* * *

Making it in out of the rain, two friends completely drenched from the typical Seattle rain, shedding their footwear and making their way up the stairs. Neither one of them could deny that the feelings they had experienced on the basketball court were mutual, erotic and filled with pure passion. The only problem was neither one wanted to make a move - they were each others only real friend, they couldn't screw it up over...whatever these feelings meant for them.

As they couldn't talk about what had almost happened outside, they weren't sure where they stood with each other. Opening her bedroom door open for Arizona, using most of her mental strength to avert her eyes from Arizona's butt.

_'Is she shimmying? Holy hell, this girl will be the death of me!'_ Callie thought to herself as her eyebrows shot up on her forehead, nearing her brow line.

Then that beautiful, funny, sexy, intelligent, caring, interesting, perky blonde haired, blue-eyed girl turned back to Callie with the faint hint of smile gracing her cheeks as she drank in Callie's features reverently.

So here they were standing in the middle of Callie's room, dripping wet and facing each other, gazes locked, hearts fluttering rapidly and Arizona's eyes flickering between Callie's plump lips and her gorgeous soulful brown eyes. Leaning in ever so slightly, watching Callie do the same, Arizona swore she was going to pass out from the mix of feelings swirling throughout her at that moment.

Happiness. Confusion. Arousal. Excitement. Fear. Curious. Safe.

As both girls closed their eyes in anticipation, adolescent minds in a state of pre-determined chaos, yet being together brought calm and understanding to both souls. They were lost to reality, society couldn't invade this moment, this was past the point of friendship and neither girl wanted to go back. This was it. Arizona was finally going to kiss the girl she had been infatuated with since that day she had seen the Latina dancing in the rain waiting on the bus.

When their lips met, Arizona felt all the things she read about in books and seen in movies - butterflies, fireworks, dizziness and her whole body tingled. Not that she had anything to compare kissing with but Callie's lips were amazing on hers, the kiss was hard but her lips were soft - it was heavenly.

Callie, on the other hand, was finding it hard to breathe, she had dreamt about this moment for almost five months. She knew she and Arizona were destined to be more than friends but kissing her, feeling her petite frame pressed against her own body, lips moving together sent her mind reeling.

Pulling away, she immediately wanted to kiss Arizona again but before she could make a move, Arizona pecked a light kiss to her lips. Smiling into the contact, Callie knew they had a lot to talk about, but for now she was fine with just kissing the _**hell**_ out of Arizona Robbins.

* * *

**AN: So there you go, they kissed... What happens next? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all your comments, I love them all, keep em coming :) **

A knock on Callie's bedroom door made both girls literally jump apart, both girls wiping their lips as a female voice called through the door, "Miss Calliope? May I come in?"

"Uh-um yes..." Callie said self-consciously as she opened the door for the elderly Spanish house-keeper she had known since birth. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, and she was still finding it difficult to catch her breath after the extensive make-out session she had shared with an incredibly hot blonde, who was shifting nervously behind her.

"Oh, lo siento, I did not realize you had company Miss Calliope..." the house-keeper apologized for her obvious interruption, both girls acting suspiciously shy and nervous at her intrusion.

"It's fine, I was leaving anyway." Arizona said suddenly, finding her voice after the shock of almost being walked in on by this woman. Not that kissing Calliope wasn't an utterly amazing feeling, it really was, but liking girls was something she had kept to herself for what seemed like forever. She hadn't come to terms with being different yet, she needed time, she just wasn't ready. So she all but ran past Callie and the house-keeper, to find some relief from the suffocating feeling she was experiencing.

"Arizona..wait..." Callie called after her, but the blonde was already taking off down the stairs at full speed. The Latina couldn't help but feeling that someone had punched her in the stomach, she knew better than to think someone as awesome as Arizona Robbins would be interested in her, would want to be with her, kiss her, touch her.

"Is she OK dear?" Anita's concerned voice brought Callie back to reality, the woman had been more of a mother to her than her biological mother had been. Callie felt like blurting out that she was a lesbian at that very moment - that she had always known and kissing Arizona had only confirmed that fact - but for now, she just had to talk to Arizona. Callie sure as hell wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"Let me just go check. I'll be back in a minute." Callie said with a smile, reassuring Anita that everything was alright - even if it wasn't. With that, she took off after her friend but by the time she got to the front of the house, Arizona was nowhere to be seen. Callie knew how Arizona liked to internalize things that were bothering her, so she knew - or at least hoped - that the blonde would come and speak to her in her own time.

_'Damn it...' _was the first and only thought that crossed her mind as she tried to fathom what had happened and how she was going to fix it.

* * *

Barbara Robbins felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest when Arizona came hurtling through her back door, tears streaming down pale cheeks, her hair dripping wet from walking home from Callie's in the usual Seattle downpour and collapsed into her awaiting arms. She simply held her daughter whilst she cried, this was her job as a mother, not to push, just to be here until her daughter was ready to speak about whatever was bothering her.

When her tears had finally subsided and her breathing evened out Barbara quietly asked, "What happened baby?"

Arizona wanted to tell her Mom how she felt, or how she thought she felt, but it was all too confusing in her head. She knew her father would freak, and her mother would be disappointed, she couldn't even talk to her brother because he was in the damn desert! So she was confused, and mad, and scared, but mostly she was just disappointed in herself because she knew she wasn't living up to her father's motto - 'Always be a good man in a storm.'

All she could say to her Mom was, "I'm sorry Mama."

"Arizona, now I don't know what's going on with you, but you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing, OK?" Barbara said firmly, hugging her only daughter closer and placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

The truth was Mrs. Robbins had an idea as to why her daughter was crying, why she spent so much time with her girl friends rather than going on dates with guys from her school on Friday nights. It was the same any time they moved to a new place, Arizona naturally gravitated towards girls - she treated them how her husband treated her - with gifts for no reason and compliments just to make them feel better on a bad day. Barbara had chosen not tell her husband what she thought her daughter was dealing with because she knew he would find it hard to understand, but she would love her daughter no matter what.

She had seen Arizona around Callie Torres, the way they acted around each other, heard how her daughter talked about mundane days with Callie - it was different to typical friendships, mainly because Arizona tended to hang around with groups of girls, deliberately avoiding one on one contact with girls. Barbara thought this was down to the fact that Arizona may feel overwhelmed by any feelings she may have for girls and things that may end up occurring if they were alone. Yet she was always alone with Callie - whether it was after school for coffee, doing homework or sitting at her kitchen table talking in whispers, their relationship conceded to subtle touches and innuendo only a mother could pick up on.

Secretly, Barbara really hoped this 'relationship' would help Arizona gain enough confidence in her sexuality to accept that she was different and that that was OK.

Arizona couldn't say anything more and was grateful her Mom didn't push, instead guiding her upstairs and helping her into bed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Arizona wasn't entirely sure why she had fled Calliope's so fast - she knew Callie was scared too - this was all new and she knew the only person who would understand would be the brunette herself. With that thought the exhausted blonde closed her eyes and let her exhausted mind drift into an uneasy unconsciousness, with dreams that involved a gorgeous, sexy Latina.

* * *

The next morning Callie was anxious beyond belief after not hearing anything from Arizona, she really didn't want this to drag on without talking it through - Arizona meant too much to her, simple as that. So Callie was the first to text her friend asking if she still wanted a lift to school, gaining a simple 'Yes', Callie sighed in relief.

'At least it's not nothing, and she's not avoiding me. Maybe it's not so bad.' Callie thought to herself.

Pulling up outside the Robbins residence, watching Arizona give her mother a hug and a kiss on the porch, her expression unreadable as she made her way over towards the car, not that the placid facial expression made her any less beautiful - she was stunning. Callie's heart was beating so rapidly she was finding it hard to breathe at the thought that the conversation she needed to have with Arizona could lead to a major fall out.

So she started with an awkward, "Hi.."

"Hey." Arizona said as Callie pulled out of the drive heading towards school. "Sorry about yesterday...I was - I just.. I liked it." she finished in a whisper, avoiding eye contact - finding her fingernails suddenly very interesting - embarrassed about the entire situation and that she had really messed it up with the best friend she had ever had.

Callie let out a huge sigh of relief, taking a detour down a quiet side street and bringing the car to a stop she took the hand Arizona was fiddling with, so avidly into her own - causing the blonde's gaze to meet her own. That was all it took for the girls to know that despite the confusion that lurked within they're innocent souls, they were not alone in this, they had each other.

Callie squeezed her hand in an attempt to settle any qualms Arizona still had about this new step in their relationship - Callie would not push anything Arizona wasn't comfortable with, if Arizona only wanted friendship she could swallow these feelings because she refused to let this angel walk out of her life.

Arizona wanted to kiss Callie but they still needed to talk about...whatever this was, so instead of rushing anything now she let Callie hold her hand as she drove the rest of the way to school. As they pulled into the empty lot she leaned over to kiss the Latina's cheek simultaneously whispering in her ear, "Our spot at lunch?"

Feeling an involuntary shiver run down her spine at the feeling of Arizona's lips against her ear, her breath hitching in her throat, she could only nod dumbly as the blonde stepped out of the car leaving her alone with her thoughts. That was until she realized she was late for first period and had to run through school just to make it on time, the entire time she thought about Arizona - that seemed to be a common occurrence these days.

* * *

Arizona knew that if she didn't extend an olive branch to her friend before lunch it would be tense and awkward and she didn't want to feel that way around Callie, despite the events of yesterday, Callie was still her friend and she respected her enough to at least make her smile today. Pulling out her notepad she wrote a quick note addressed to the young brunette then proceeded to make her way to Calliope Torres' locker, slipping the note through the slot.

That day was the only time Arizona could recall wearing a smile on her way to Double Math class.  
Callie was making her way to meet Arizona for lunch with a shit-eating grin spread across her face, clutching in her hand a single page which had been ripped haphazardly from a notepad as if it contained information she needed to survive. Spotting the blonde sitting on the bleachers, a rare beam of sunlight breaking through dark Seattle clouds, framing her face so beautifully that Callie stopped just to witness what she could only describe as pure perfection.

Making her way across the empty playing field, Arizona patted the bench beside her, pulling her into a tight hug as soon as Callie took her rightful place by her side, the note scrawled with Arizona's hand-writing falling to the ground beneath their feet, it read:

_Calliope,_

_Ok so I may have been a bitch leaving like that yesterday, then the not returning the calls or texts was a low blow. I would say all of this to your face, but every time I look into your eyes I lose my shit. I feel like I can't breathe, I can't concentrate or make any attempt to pretend that looking into your eyes isn't what I want to do. Because I do, I want to be with you - like really be with you, but I'm scared and I know your scared too. I'm gonna try to talk about this stuff with you because you deserve it. Anyways the point of this, is, I thought I should tell you that I repeat that awesome kiss over and over in my head...so if your cool with it I think we should start there, because life is too damn short to NOT kiss you ;)_

_Zona x_

Their hug breaking after a sufficient amount of time, both girls eyes drawn to each others lips, Arizona being the first to speak softly, "You got my note, huh?" inclining her face closer to Callie's. As if she was magnetically drawn to those lips by some kid of gravitational pull.

"Uh-huh..." Callie replied, unable to think straight being this close to Arizona's lips, just one more inch and she could relive that wonderful moment she experienced the day before, but she was giving control over to Arizona. She was game for anything Arizona wanted from her but she was leaving the ball in her court. "I did."

And so the only thing left was to stay true to her word, pressing her lips to plump red ones, moaning into the contact, her hands finding their way into silky raven locks that she adored. She was so freaking lucky she got this, the overwhelming, frightening feeling she got feeling like she didn't fit in or she may not be accepted for being herself disappeared around Calliope Torres. Instead she felt calm, sure of herself and when they kissed - she was sure then that God was in fact, real.

Callie's tongue swiped her bottom lip, requesting access, something she was entirely happy to do. The feeling of Callie's tongue caressing her own was giving her a light head, and a feeling of arousal pooled in the bottom of her stomach. Pulling away, their foreheads resting together, she whispered, "So this is a thing?"

Taking another light kiss she hummed at the feeling, "Hmmm...This is definitely a thing." The next question was something she had been worrying about long before Arizona came into her life, but she wasn't ashamed and she wouldn't hide who she was forever. For right now,though, she wouldn't mind figuring this out with the blonde without prying eyes, "Should we say anything?"

Arizona's eyebrows knit together as she considered Callie's question,"It's not really any of their business." Smiling sweetly she placed her hand on the Latina's cheek, dragging her in for another light kiss. "Plus I want you all to myself." she said after the kiss broke.

Callie chuckled, "Can't argue with that..." before continuing their slow, passionate make-out session only coming up for air as the bell rang out to signal lunch had come to an end. Lacing their fingers together they walked back into school complete with smug grins, until they came into contact with other students, dropping their hands regrettably to avoid any unwanted attention.

* * *

"You wanna go on a date, Saturday? Like the movies, I know you wanted to see that one with Jennifer Anniston in it..." Callie asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had been doing their homework in. Both girls were lying on the floor of Arizona's room immersed in the homework they had been issued that day.

"Sure. Jennifer is supposed to be super hot in this one..." Arizona said smugly, glancing over to see Callie quirking an eyebrow at her.  
'God she's so sexy' was all Arizona's brain could comprehend, not realizing she had spoken her thought process out loud until Callie was hovering above her, knees either side of her waist effectively straddling her.

Flipping over to face her, cerulean eyes growing darker in lust as Callie leaned in to kiss her she closed her eyes in anticipation - yet no kiss came. Instead the Latina moved to kiss behind her ear, trailing kisses down her jaw line, then subsequently nibbling on the skin of her neck.  
Arizona's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out quiet moans and hummed her satisfaction at the heavenly feeling of lips on her skin, she felt like she was on fire, her skin was flushed and her breathing rapid and hard to come by. The blonde let her hands roam across any expanse of caramel skin she could reach.

Just as Callie had moved her knee in between Arizona's legs - giving her the friction she didn't even realise she needed - Callie's mobile began to ring.

**_"Nooooo..."_** Arizona cried, hanging on tighter to Callie's body which was now sprawled on top of hers.

Sitting up, the brunette giggled at the cute pout Arizona had plastered to her face. Pecking a kiss on the pout, causing it to dissolve into a dimpled smile. "Hang on, gorgeous."

Crossing the room and answering the still ringing device, Arizona only heard the one-sided argument Callie had with her sister, in the end conceding to leave and pick her up from her boyfriend's house, sighing as she hung up the receiver, "I'm sorry Zona, Aria needs a ride. Call you later?"

Not showing the disappointment she felt, Arizona simply smiled but drew Callie into a slow, sensual kiss that left the brunette hazy and light-headed when it ended, "I'd love that..."

* * *

Saturday came, after an easy week of school students and teachers organizing the school for the Christmas holidays - not that either girls were affected by this, staying clear of their substance abusing, over-confident, egotistical peers and choosing to hang out in comfortable silence at the back of the library.

The girls were seated at the very back of the cinema sharing popcorn and paying more attention to their hands grazing every time they grabbed for the treat at the same time.

Fifteen minutes later, the popcorn was on the floor and adolescent hands were roaming in hair and over slivers of exposed skin - cheeks, necks, shoulders - anything either one could reach. Tongues were dueling for dominance in a battle to which there could be no victory. Callie completely wiping any notion of the supposedly 'hot' Jennifer Anniston from the teenage blonde's mind.

Wrapping her jacket around Arizona's shoulders, coming out into cold December air, and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist to stop her shuddering. Callie led them back to her car, holding the door open for her and closing it when she was safely inside.

"So how hot was Jennifer Anniston?" Callie asked cheekily, lacing their fingers together over the console, subconsciously.

Arizona laughed heartily, bringing Callie's hand and pressing her lips to the back of it, she simply stated, "OK, here's the thing, when it's between making out with you or watching Jennifer on-screen. I will choose you..."

**Kiss. **

"Every."

**_Kiss. _**

"Time."

**_Kiss._**

Callie smiled into the last kiss, before re-lacing their fingers and beginning to drive home. It crossed her mind that this simple setting - holding hands in a quiet car with Arizona sneaking glances at her as she drove - was the most peaceful she had ever felt in her whole 16 years on this planet. She was sure that it wasn't so much the moment as it was the girl she was sharing it with.

As they pulled up in front of Arizona's house Callie noticed a Jeep with a USMC logo printed on the side parked in the drive, but Arizona was too fixated on her to look over and notice it. Knowing that the Jeep parked there could bring about the worst or best day for Arizona she had to cut the blonde's gazing short, "Zona? Look..." Callie said, pointing behind her to the vehicle.

Before any other words were spoken, Arizona was half way out of the car, leaving behind the whisper:

"Timmy...Daddy"


	6. Chapter 6

Callie wasn't sure what to expect when Arizona left her car that night - her morbid mind had jumped to the worst case scenario, the fear that either Arizona's brother or father had been seriously injured...or worse. They hadn't talked much about the fact that the two most important male figures in Arizona's life were in the middle of a war zone and when it was mentioned in passing, Callie had never seen the blonde so abrupt or temperamental.

A knocking on her window breaking her from the silent reverie replaying in her mind, turning her head slightly her eyes were enraptured by deep blue orbs, but they weren't sad or full of tears. They were beautiful, her dimpled smile drawing Callie in like a moth to a flame. Pushing the button to lower her window she searched the cerulean blue eyes in front of her looking for any evidence of pain but the smile creasing Arizona's eyes made her heart swell.

Deep brown eyes jumped from blue, to tender pink lips and she didn't fight the urge to kiss the blonde girl she would do anything for at this point.  
The kiss was soft yet sensual, tongues mingled and hands found their way into each others hair, but Callie drew back when it became uncomfortable kissing Arizona from the drivers seat of her car.

"Are you coming inside? I want you to meet Timmy." Arizona said when she caught her breath after that hot, hot kiss.

"I think you should have some time with him but I'll call you when I get home, maybe I'll meet him some other time. You should have some quality time with your brother Zona." Callie suggested with a smile.

After agreeing with Callie's statement, pecking one more kiss to plump red lips and watching Callie drive away up the block it hit Arizona. That encounter had been so casual, they had gone from friends to 'girlfriends' in a matter of months, yet it wasn't awkward or tense with Calliope Torres. Callie made her feel so comfortable with herself just by holding her hand or giving her cuddles when she had a bad day.

The next thought she had scared her half to death, making her eyes go wide and her heart beat elevate quite drastically:

'Holy crap...I'm in love with that girl.'

* * *

Keeping to her promise and calling Arizona when she arrived home safely - even if it was only 10 minutes after she had left the blonde home - the two only spoke briefly, Arizona eager to hang out with her brother before her mother ushered her off to bed.

Hearing her cell phone vibrate against her bedside table, Callie awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes and taking a look at her alarm clock she wondered who could be calling her at 3am. Without looking at the caller ID she answered the call anyway.

"Hello?" Callie asked, still disorientated from being woken up so abruptly.  
"Hey beautiful. Sorry I woke you, I just...missed you." An all too familiar voice, came over the receiver.

"Arizona, its 3am in the morning." Callie giggled back, secretly pleased that the blonde wanted to talk to her despite the early hour of the morning.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to ask you a question." Arizona whispered apprehensively.

"You can ask me anything, you know that..." Callie said without hesitation, she felt butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous at the possible question that was going to come out of those beautiful pink lips.

"I just...I-I didn't know if we were girlfriends. So, I need to know...Am I your girlfriend?" Arizona whispered.

Callie had never heard Arizona sound so vulnerable, this was obviously something she felt insecure about voicing, causing those butterflies the brunette had in her stomach to melt away. This question was east to answer. Completely and utterly simple.

"Yes. Yes, your my girlfriend." Callie was beaming like a kid of Christmas morning. There was no fear of people finding out, not today, not right now. Society could shove it. Her parents could shove it, and God would merely have to accept her come judgement day. This was who she was and Arizona was who she was meant to be with.

"Yay." Arizona whispered back, then erupt into silent laughter, joyous at the knowledge that Calliope Torres belonged to her. And her alone.

The two chatted and flirted for what seemed like an eternity before they fell asleep over the receiver, shallow breathing and soft snores filling both bedrooms until they were waking up for school.

For a night Callie had thought could have resulted badly for Arizona, it had gone sufficiently well...screw having a girlfriend was all kinds of awesome. Especially since her girlfriend was Arizona Robbins.

* * *

"Should we tell people?" Arizona asked as she twirled Callie's hair around her finger softly, neither girl paying attention to their customary Friday night DVD.

Callie was sprawled out on top of the blonde, her head buried in the crook of Arizona's neck, on the verge of sleep, she merely hummed in comfort not in answer to Arizona's question.

"Really?!" Arizona questioned, anxiety and fear immediately making her frame rigid and immediately drawing Callie's attention.

"What? What is it?" she asked concernedly as she drew her head up to capture Arizona's currently panicked eyes.

"You really want us to tell people that were...together? Like together, together." she gestured to their current position to sum up how 'in a relationship' they were.

"Uhm..no? Why? Do you?" Callie was beginning to let Arizona's panic seep into her own conscience. She wasn't ready for people to know she was even more different than usual. Being smart and kind of a loner - until she met Arizona, of course - already made her a little 'weird'.

"No, I thought you did...you hummed." her panic shifted to confusion, her eyebrows knitting together causing frown lines to appear on her forehead.

"I hummed because your comfy and you smell good." Callie laughed softly, kissing the frown lines until they disappeared.

"Ohhh, see that makes more sense." Arizona whispered turning her head so that their lips locked in a passionate embrace, before it could get to far Callie pulled away.

"Look, when we decide to tell anyone about us, it will be when we want to tell them. Emphasis on 'we' here babe." Callie whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"Your awesome." Arizona said as she resumed kissing the girl laying on top of her, hand sliding from her face to the small of her back tugging her impossibly closer.

Callie shifted her hips up and braced her hands on either side of Arizona's head not breaking the kiss, instead she traced the blonde's lower lip with her tongue seeking entrance. Arizona obliged willingly, a throaty moan erupting into Callie's mouth. Arousal pooled in the pit of Callie's stomach as she moved her lips to the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking her pulse point, being careful to to leave a mark, Arizona craning her neck to allow more access.

Arizona allowed her hand to roam under Callie's jumper trailing her hands along her spine and feeling the goosebumps spread quickly over bare skin. They had never discussed boundaries or what they felt 'ready' for, but neither girl complained when Arizona's hand cupped one of Callie's boobs over her bra. It elicited a deep moan from the Latina instead, urging the blonde on in her conquest of the brunette's body.

It was as if Arizona could read Callie's mind, sliding her knee between Callie's legs to add much needed pressure against her throbbing clit, Arizona ably flipping them so that she was on top. Their kisses became sloppy and less controlled as they struggled to subsequently rid one another of their clothes.  
Arizona had been stripped to her bra, whilst Callie writhed beneath her clad in black lacy under wear and matching bra, raven locks framing her tanned face.

Arizona had only begun to trail kisses down a beautifully curvaceous body when a knock on her bedroom door made Callie jump in an attempt to recover her clothes that were currently haphazardly strewn across the blonde's bedroom floor. As a result Arizona was dumped off her bed onto the floor, grabbing her shirt and yanking it on whilst simultaneously smoothing out her 'sex' hair - even though they technically hadn't gotten as far as sex.

"Arizona? Can I come in?" a male voice requested through the closed door.

"Uh..give me a minute." Arizona called back, knowing none of her family members would enter until she gave them permission, gave Callie a chance to zip up her jeans and lie back on the bed, pretending to watch the movie that was about to play for the second time now. "Come in."

A well built, tall, man with sandy colored hair, a bronze tan highlighting his pale complexion and all too familiar blue eyes. It was safe to say this was the infamous Timmy she could place him a mile off, he was like Arizona only in male form. It was surreal...and a little creepy.

"I'm Tim. You must be Calliope." his gruff voice was laced with tenderness, it was a compelling contrast. Callie could tell he was definitely a heart breaker among the ladies.

"Uh...Uhm yea. Callie is fine." Callie stammered under the intense blue gaze she was receiving, it made her nervous, like he was searching into her soul the way she felt Arizona did when she looked at her. This was different it was as if he was trying to read the person that she was. Weird.

After their awkward and somewhat tense first meeting with Tim, the three fell into a comfortable silence as they actually watched their movie, sharing a few laughs at the silly romantic comedy and making fun of the desperate lady who longed for 'true love'. Yet when it came to the last 5 minutes of the movie when the guy and the girl finally realize they're meant for each other and they live happily ever after - Callie and Arizona share a secretive, fleeting glance, that did not go amiss by Timothy Robbins.

"So Callie, what are your plans for after high school?" Gesturing to Arizona he continued, "This one is intent on being a doctor, but 'm sure you already know that."

"I do know that. Honestly I always wanted to be a surgeon, I've always found it...fascinating. Don't worry, I know it's morbid, a fascination with blood and guts but it's sort of my dream." Callie's sudden outburst tapered off in embarrassment, she had of course told Arizona and they had made plans to help each other study during med school, but she didn't know this man. Yes it was Arizona's brother but here she was during their first conversation, embarrassing herself when she should be making a good impression.

"A surgeon? That's all kinds of awesome, actually. Well if you ever feel adventurous, we could use more bad ass surgeons on the front line." Tim reflected.

"Oh...I'll-uh- keep that in mind." Callie said apprehensively, she may be hardcore but she wasn't built for the desert. Definitely not.

The thought of Callie anywhere near gunfire made Arizona feel physically sick, so she couldn't restrain herself from letting out a very loud, "NO!" causing Tim and Callie to stare at her in utter shock and surprise.

"Arizona, it's OK. I appreciate your brother's offer but we both know the desert isn't for me." When she got Arizona to calm down and Tim to stop laughing at his sister's little bit of crazy, she decided it was time for her to go home.

* * *

As they were leaving, Tim's cell phone started to ring, so he waved Callie goodbye, and voiced his hope to meet her again soon. Arizona continued to walk Callie to her car in tension filled silence.

Callie finally deciding they needed to talk about what almost happened tonight she blurted out, "Maybe its a good thing Tim walked in when he did..."  
Arizona breathed a sigh of relief before answering, "Yeah, we were getting a bit carried away, not that you weren't amazing, or what you were doing wasn't amazing or I wasn't enjoying it, I just care about you and I want us to take it slow and not rush and be careful because..."

Callie cut her insanely cute girlfriend's rambling off with a soft kiss, allowing Arizona to catch her breath and relax. "I know what you mean. I don't want our...first time to be quick and meaningless. It's supposed to be special and we will get there but for now maybe we should just stick to first base."

Arizona didn't answer with words, mainly because she was speechless, Calliope Torres was indeed all kinds of awesome, so she kissed her because it was impossible to resist kissing her in that moment. The kiss was languid and slow and so full of passion both girls were sure their hearts were going to beat straight out of their chest.

Arizona hummed into the amazing kiss before saying, "OK. You have to go or I'm gonna drag you back into my bed and never let you go." Smiling into one last kiss, when Callie laughed, she gave Callie a quick hug before letting her turn to get into her car.

Just as Callie opened the driver side door to get in, Arizona suddenly called after her, "Oh calliope?"

Swiveling her head back to answer Arizona, "Yeah?"

"Maybe 2nd base too." the blonde smirked cheekily.

Callie threw her head back in uncontrolled laughter and Arizona had never seen a person so unreserved or liberated - it was refreshing. "Anything for you baby."

And with that, Callie left Arizona's house with the biggest smile on her face. The Latina had smiled more with in Arizona's company in a matter of months than in the entire 16 years of life she had had before the Robbins clan arrived on the block. She was happy.

* * *

Walking back into her house, Arizona could hear her brother having a muffled conversation with someone on the other side of the kitchen door, so she joined her mother in living room.

Arizona noticed that her mother looked different she was pale and wringing her hands back and forth frantically, her eyes kept glancing from her hands to the clock on the living room wall, until Tim came back into the room and faced the window looking out over the street, avoiding eye contact with his obviously panicked mother. How could he tell her this and break her heart all over again.

"What is it Timothy?" Barbara said, voice shaking, she already knew his answer, living through an all too familiar situation with her husband receiving the same call so many times before.

Tim turned, taking a deep breath and bracing himself to relay this news onto his family, knowing they would be devastated "They're sending me back to Afghanistan tomorrow."

And with that Arizona's good day went south, feeling her heart sink straight into her stomach.


End file.
